wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Iledren Galewrath
Illedren is the cousin of Ruthriel Galewrath, Sentinel Archer of the Kaldorei people. She has a rebellious attitude and a fun personality. Physical Description Iledren is a Kaldorei of average height, somewhere near 6.7 feet in height. Her skin is a light purple hue, marked with Kaldorei tattoos. Her head topped with silver hair reflecting the moons radiance. Her body is very muscularly toned, but still quite thin; an athletic build. Her face has retained its youthful mien, likely due to her childish personality and consistent smile. Her full lips are colored with a glossy dark purple. History Iledren was raised by her parents, the same as most Night Elves. Through her childhood she would often make friends and go on adventures with them, daring adventures that would often get her in trouble. One of her favorite adventures was going to a cliff and daring her friends to leap off the edge into the waters below; when declined she would often take the dive herself. She loved the feeling of her heart racing. When the War of the Ancients started she was taken by her uncle to hide, to be retrieved by him when the war had ended. The hiding spot it seemed was a cave, which he had instructed her to find the end to and stay put until he returned before he used magic to move a bolder in the way of the opening to keep the demons from finding her. She did so, her fear was obvious as the demons ravaged their lands, her home. While she waited in the dark, time passed and no one came for her... She slowly fell asleep... She dreamt of the War, though it seemed as close in her dream as in reality, her very dreams were being assaulted. Her dream had become a nightmare until a being spoke to her, identifying herself as Elortha and telling Illidren that everything would be alright... It took days before she was found by other Night Elves, who took her to their new home. Her uncle had died in the conflict, her cousin was arrested and the rest of her family were missing... She was alone... She was raised with the other Kaldorei the rest of her childhood. It took quite awhile before her pain subsided and she became the old Iledren once more, eventually joining the Sentinels and fighting in the many wars to come with a fire that was unprecedented. Her drive to know more, to hone her skills was something not many had seen before. While she was no prodigy, she had spent her ten thousand years mastering her skills, becoming quite the expert in hand-to-hand combat. Eventually hearing of her cousins escape and vowing to find her. The Burning Crusade When the Alliance pushed their way to Outlands, Iledren had went with the Kaldorei to face the demon threat as well as battle the new Lord of Outlands, Illidan and find her cousin who was last seen near the portal. To her surprise her cousin was there with the Illidari. They battled briefly, but however much Iledren trained it seemed her cousin trained that much harder, was that much more skilled and the power she had gained from consuming a demon had made her easily overwhelm Iledren. By their blood Ruthriel, her cousin spared her before being subdued and returned to her cell in the Vault. Mists of Pandaria During the war with the Horde Iledren had been with the Alliance. The discovery of Pandaria was quite amazing to her and she had instant respect for the natives. She had taken a teacher there, to teach her the ways of the Monk and further her mastery of hand-to-hand to the Nth degree. Now utilizing chi she could do a lot more with her fists then ever before and with her training she had become quite agile, more then the average Sentinel and despite defeating Illidan and her cousin Iledren was still determined to master herself. Legion During the invasion of the Legion Iledren had been with the Alliance and Horde, fighting to stop the invasion. She worked with the Illidari, her cousin. She was there to witness the push back and was as fearful as any as the Legion world was placed in the sky. She was with them once more in the push to Argus and nearly gave her life on the dread planet, but was saved by Ruthriel. Her respect for her cousin grew and once the battle was over she had offered Ruthriel a place to stay. The only family they had left. RP Information If you want to say you have known Iledren or of her you can easily use her history to determine where and when you could have met during the events of those specific expansions. Alternatively you can PM me in-game. First-Looks Tattoos Iledren is covered in Night Elven tattoos, they could be mistaken for Illidari tattoos for their similar design. However any who really know what Illidari tattoos look like would know better. Sentinel Iledren has been a sentinel for over 10,000 years, any Kaldorei may have heard of her. Shes known to be a bit impulsive, but incredibly skilled at hand-to-hand and evasive action. She's also known for being able to run quite a long time without respite. Scars (or lack thereof) A testament to her amazing maneuverability is her lack of scars. Her skin is as flawless as ever. Little more then a small scratch can ever be seen on her face or body. Related to Illidari Iledren is the cousin of Ruthriel Galewrath, if you have heard of her you may recognize Iledrens last name. Daring Iledren is a daring lady, often taking massive leaps of faith into bodies of water without even thinking about it. She has no hesitation to do things that most would at least take a moment to reconsider. Powers and Abilities Abilities Expert Archer: Iledren was trained tirelessly to fire with precision and speed. She can even fire off multiple arrows in one shot with decreased accuracy. Peak Reflexes: Although Iledren's reflexes do not border on superhuman level, they are functionally superior to 78% of all normal Night Elven beings. Expert Acrobat: Iledren is an athletic person with natural agility. For this combined with training as a Sentinel and acrobat, it makes her capable of doing numerous complex acrobatic maneuvers. Master Martial Artist: '''Iledren was trained in Hand-to-Hand combat in Sentinel training, though she pushed herself to become a master of the art of unarmed melee combat. Even learning from Monks in Pandaria to achieve a level of Mastery that is uncommon for common Sentinels. '''Expert Tactician: '''Iledren has shown her ability to strategize on many occasions, even so far as being offered a higher position. However, with her particular mindset she is not one to take such offers. '''Cunning Fighter: '''Iledren has shown many times that she is a smart and clever fighter, often using dirty tactics, quick thinking and luck to defeat many of her adversaries. '''Indomitable Will: Iledren's unstoppable determination and strength of will make her an extremely formidable opponent. This makes her able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain. Stealth: Iledren's training as a Sentinel taught her how to move without making a noise in the wilderness, she has since perfected her ability to hide even in cities. Fearless: Iledren has shown many times that she has absolutely no fear of death and likely anything else. She doesn't hesitate or gain an adrenaline rush from fear. Weaknesses and Shortcomings Slow Learner: Iledren is a notoriously slow learner, taking her many years longer then most to learn the skills associated with being a Sentinel. The only exception to this is her mastery of martial arts. Mentally Scarred: Iledren is mentally unstable at times, often prone to bouts of intense rage and sorrow as well as freezing up and zoning out of reality. Extra Character Theme Armory Iledren Category:Kaldorei